Best Friends Redux
'Best Friends Redux '''is the 25th episode of the second season of ''The Looney Tunes Show, and the 51st episode overall. It first aired August 27, 2013 Plot Bugs sets up his new answering machine, then tells Daffy not to flush it down the toilet like he did to the previous one. He then lets Daffy leave the message, so he sets up a "prank" while laughing at himself. As he walks off, Bugs secretly edits the message to remove Daffy's prank. That night, they, along with Porky return after watching a baseball game. Bugs checks his voicemail and gets a message from his old friend Rodney, who will meet up with him in the near future. Rodney claims Bugs as his best friend, making Daffy worried that he is not Bugs' best friend. Bugs does not care about Rodney's remark, but Daffy becomes so enraged that he prepares to flush the answering machine down the toilet. At Pizzarriba the next day, Rodney visits Bugs, Daffy and Porky and explains that he met Bugs at a summer camp named Camp Winninake. Porky says that he went there too, but Bugs says he doesn't recall seeing him, and Porky explains that he was in the "Tadpoles" group, who always did indoor activities. When Rodney asks them how Daffy and Bugs met, Daffy claims they met during a war and tells a talltale of how it went, but Bugs disproves the lie and states that they really met in a post office, where he was about to mail Rodney a letter, and Daffy kept following him. Bugs and Rodney proceed to reminisce the times they had together, prompting a disgusted Daffy to leave for the restroom and force Porky to come along with him, by sloshing soda on his jacket. There, Daffy vents to Porky how upset he is about Bugs and Rodney's friendship, and afterward, Rodney meets with Bugs and Daffy at their house. After Bugs and Rodney laugh about an inside joke, Daffy meets with Porky in his car, where Daffy discusses his plan of making Bugs jealous of them so he will forget about Rodney and become Daffy's best friend. He then plans on going to the movies with Porky and denying Bugs' offer to come with him and Rodney, but his attempt is fruitless, for Bugs moves on as if nothing happened. Daffy walks inside the house and watches TV, where he gets the idea to go back in time and stop Bugs and Rodney from ever meeting. He asks Witch Lezah for a time vortex, and she notes that it is in her garage but forbids Daffy from using it because messing around with the effects of time travel is serious business, then she leaves for a PTA meeting, in her magic broom stick. While she is gone, Daffy breaks into her garage and finds the time vortex, and it takes him back to Camp Winninake on the day Bugs and Rodney were about to meet. Upon seeing Rodney, Daffy disguises himself as a camp director named Chuck Winninake and tells Rodney that the camp is overbooked and that he has to go back home. As the bus takes Rodney back home, Daffy searches for the time vortex as Porky tries to ask where his cabin is, not knowing that Daffy is not truly a camp director. Daffy jumps back through the time vortex while Porky jumps through as well, asking where his cabin is again. Daffy leaves the younger version of Porky with the current version of Porky, leading to confusion when they reveal their names are both Porky. Daffy encounters the present-day Bugs, but this Bugs does not know Daffy, making Daffy confused at how his plan went wrong. Daffy turns to Granny and asks if she knows him, only to drive her off because she does not know him. Daffy spots Sam, who also does not know him, and Witch Lezah tells him that if Bugs never met Rodney, he would have never went to the post office to mail him a letter, which would cause him to never meet Daffy. She then pushes him back through the time vortex, and he is back at Camp Winninake on the day that Bugs and Rodney were supposed to meet. He is too late, however, as the bus is taking Rodney back to his home. Daffy chases the bus down and has it stop, then goes on it to tell Rodney that there actually is space at the camp, but Rodney no longer desires to go to camp, thinking that he will not make any friends. Daffy talks him back into attending camp, assuring Rodney that he will certainly make at least one friend. The bus takes Rodney back to camp, where he shakes hands with Bugs. Daffy then jumps back through the time vortex and goes back to his house, where he cheerfully hugs Bugs and Rodney. Rodney notes that Daffy reminds him of a camp director, Chuck Winninake, leading to confusion since Bugs recalls having a different camp director. Daffy insists on forgetting about the past, then suddenly remembers what he did to the past version of Porky and leaves to find him. He gathers the younger Porky as well as the present-day Porky and takes them to Camp Winninake, where young Porky finds his real cabin. Experiencing a change of heart, Daffy instead tells him to join Bugs and Rodney, thus changing the present, and they instantly get along while Daffy and present-day Porky jump through the time vortex. Notes * In production order, this is actually the series finale. * This is the first and only appearance of Rodney. * This is the last appearance of Witch Lezah and Porky Pig in the show. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:2013